


Podfic: Pain

by Lena204



Series: Corner of the World [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Lena204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex watches Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 1: Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163902) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 1 of many, many series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?24k93nvs7lzk01k)

 


End file.
